


Three Years

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: Mitch and the Real Genius [1]
Category: Real Genius (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Three years have passed,Mitch is 18,And he's been waiting for Chris to come back,So when he finally does,What will happen when all these feelings that have been bottled for so long are finally let out into the open?





	Three Years

Three years.

                It had officially been three years, almost to the day since the gang had driven Hathaway out of Pacific Tech, since Kent had left the school to switch his focus to studies in Religion, and it had been three years since Mitch last saw Chris.

                The first few days after they had basically trashed Jerry Hathaway’s house, Chris and Mitch basked in the glory of having the weight of potentially killing innocent people off their shoulders. But soon after, Chris graduated with his Bachelor’s and Master’s and left to take a job at the Ames Research Center, the California NASA branch.

                Chris kept assuring Mitch that he would still come and visit, but Mitch had to admit it, the dorm felt empty without Chris’s organized mess strewn about it.

                The first couple months after Chris had left, Jordan had moved into Mitch’s dorm with him and they had tried dating, but it just didn’t work out. Jordan was so distraught after they had made the mutual decision to call it off, but Mitch assured her that they would still stay friends.

                And the dorm was empty again, just Mitch and his things.

                Mitch was 18 now; he, Ick, and Jordan were all Seniors now, gearing up for the year of hell ahead of them that would eventually lead up to their final exams.

                Mitch had been wandering the halls with Ick this particular morning, unbeknownst to how this day just might change the course of his life, forever.

                “So, did you ever figure out-“ Ick was in the middle of a discussion with Mitch about isotopes when a rolling desk chair went speeding past them in the hallway, a certain blonde navigating said desk chair.

                “Good day to you gentleman! Done anything to anger the patriarchy today?” Chris inquired in his usual assertive but cheerful tone.

                Mitch’s eyes widened. He felt like he had changed so much in these past three years, but Chris didn’t look any different. Same hair, same face, same smile, even the same shirts that were just a bit too tight for him but that showcased his body perfectly.

                “Chris, what brings you here? Wait, where did you come from?” Mitch asked, still star-struck.

                Chris beamed at Mitch as he stood up from the desk chair, walking over to him and Ick. “Oh, you know. I just thought I’d stop by… Just kidding, I’m procrastinating from work.” Chris replied.

                “Again?” Ick asked.

                “Yes of course again, do you expect anything less from me?” Mitch chuckled at that response.

                “It’s good to see you Chris; I’ve missed you around the dorm.” Chris smiled warmly at Mitch when he said this.

                “Yeah man, the fun’s kinda died down around here without you.” Ick added.

                “We can fix that,” Chris wrapped his arms around Ick and Mitch’s shoulders, leading them down the hallway “first; we should start with pranking Kent.”

                “Oh boy.” Mitch replied, causing Chris to stop dead in his tracks.

                “What?” Chris asked.

                “Kent doesn’t go here anymore Chris; he transferred schools to focus on his religious studies.” Ick replied.

                “Unacceptable!” Chris replied.

                Chris then proceeded to go off on a rant about how Kent was ‘wasting what little talent he had’ as he walked back to the dormitories with Mitch and Ick.

                They were near the kitchen when Chris suddenly stopped ranting, stopping dead in his tracks.

                “Wait! I’m forgetting something…” Chris walked up to Mitch, cupping his face, causing Mitch to blush “But what am I forgetting? I got everything on my grocery list; soup and socks…” Chris trailed off, quietly muttering to himself.

                “I-I dunno.” Mitch piped up, a blush still prominent on his cheeks.

                “Ya know, it was Mitch’s birthday a couple months ago…” Ick added, smirking.

                Chris smiled brightly “Our boy is finally a man! What’s it feel like being an adult?” Chris asked Mitch, all the while still cupping his face.

                Mitch shrugged “Its ok I guess, I really don’t feel any different than I did before.” Mitch replied.

                “And you graduate this year…” Chris turned to face Ick, still cupping Mitch’s face “Has it really been that long?” Ick nodded in response “Wow… Time flies when you’re having fun!” Chris took off running down the hallway, in the direction of his and Mitch’s dorm.

                “And there he goes.” Ick said, smiling.

                “Y-yeah, there he goes…” Mitch added, still blushing.

                Chris ran back down the hallway, stopping in front of Ick and Mitch.

                “Ick, I need to borrow our child prodigy for a second.” Chris took Mitch’s hand, leading him down the hallway and into their dorm room, shutting the door behind them.

                He turned to face Mitch who was standing near his bed “Correct me if I’m wrong, but-“ Chris walked up to Mitch, cupping his face again, but this time, he leaned in and kissed him.

                Mitch’s eyes went wide.

                Forget about blushing, this was something completely different.

                Three years.

                Three years, Mitch had dreamed about this moment, but with Chris’s MIA status these past few years, Mitch had nearly given up hope that it would ever happen.

                Mitch covered Chris’s hands with his own, settling into this kiss.

                Sure, Mitch had kissed Jordan before, but this was different. It was soft and sweet, Chris tasted vaguely of mint toothpaste and bubblegum, Mitch was pretty sure he probably tasted like peanut butter from that sandwich he had earlier.

                Mitch opened his eyes as he felt Chris slowly pull away from him, Chris’s eyes were closed to, but he kept his hands where they were, partly because Mitch’s were covering his.

                “Peanut butter, huh?” Chris said quietly. Mitch chuckled lowly, a soft blush spreading across his face.

                “Yeah.” Mitch replied. Chris slowly opened his eyes, looking at Mitch nervously.

                “So… My hypothesis was correct?” He asked. Mitch smiled, intertwining his fingers with Chris’s.

                “Three years… Three years I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Mitch replied.

                “And you think it was easy for me?” Chris replied.

Mitch chuckled a bit “I’m sure it wasn’t easy for either of us.” He replied, tightening his grip on Chris’s hands, Chris squeezed his hands reassuringly.

                Chris leaned forward again, kissing Mitch quickly “Sorry I missed your birthday.” Mitch smiled at Chris and shook his head.

                “Don’t worry about it.” Now it was Mitch’s turn to cup Chris’s face “You’re here now, that’s the important thing.”

                Chris smiled and kissed Mitch’s cheek in response, Mitch pouted a bit.

                “I think you missed.” Mitch stated.

Chris smirked “It depends on where you think I was aiming.” He replied, Mitch raised an eyebrow at him “Because if you’re insinuating that I’m missing because I was aiming for the-“

                Mitch leaned forward, silencing Chris with a kiss. He pulled away after a couple seconds, coming up for air.

                “… The cheek, then no, I wasn’t missing, but you could say that I was aiming.” Chris finished his sentence.

Mitch chuckled “Still the same Chris that I remember.” He stated.

                “Well I hope I haven’t changed, because then who would be all the fun around here?” Chris replied.

                Mitch smiled brightly at Chris “I’ve missed you.” Chris smiled back.

                “And I you, even though you still dress like that.” Chris gestured to Mitch’s typical sports jacket, button down and slacks with a pair of loafers look “Sports jacket and all.” Chris added.

                “What’s wrong with my sports jacket? Not casual enough for you?” Mitch smirked at Chris.

                “Well in my honest and humble opinion, I’d say you’re wearing too much clothing.” Chris replied.

                “Oh really?” Mitch gestured around the dorm “Well, we are all alone.” Chris looked around the small room and nodded.

                “So it seems, completely empty, all alone, what are we to do?” Chris inquired.

                Mitch took off his sports jacket, discarding it to the floor.

                “I dunno.” He replied.

                Chris smiled.

                “Oh? Removal of the thing we humans call clothing?... I can dig it.” Chris responded.

                Mitch smiled and playfully shoved Chris “Your move, boy genius.” Chris smirked.

                “I thought you were the boy genius? You did score 20 points higher than me.” Mitch shrugged in response.

                “We can both be boy geniuses, together.” Mitch added.

                “Pfft, nah, that’s too much responsibility.” Chris quickly removed his t-shirt, discarding it to where Mitch’s sports jacket was on the floor.

                Mitch smiled, resting his hands on Chris’s biceps, Chris smiled.

                “Now look who’s gotta catch up.” Chris gestured to the rest of Mitch’s clothes.

                Mitch made quick work of removing his garments, starting with his button-down, and then moving to his belt.

                “Easy boy, now I have to catch up!” Chris responded, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shorts, slipping them off and tossing them aside. Chris was now completely naked.

                Mitch giggled, slipping off his loafers which allowed him to finally remove his slacks, rendering him to nothing but his boxers and his socks. He rested his hands on Chris’s biceps again, smiling at him fondly.

                “I’m all yours.” He said quietly.

                Chris sighed deeply “You still wear those boring socks?” Mitch raised an eyebrow at Chris.

                “Would you like me to take them off?” Mitch asked.

Chris smirked “Oh absolutely, they’re offending me.” He replied, Mitch snickered, stripping off his socks. He looked back up at Chris and smiled.

                “There, now I’m all yours.” Mitch stated

 Chris smirked at him still “Hm… You still have clothes on.” He replied.

Mitch smirked back at Chris “Really, and what’s that?” He inquired.

                Chris reached down and tugged on the waistband of Mitch’s boxers.

                “Who wears underwear anymore?” Chris gestured to himself “So overrated.” He added.

                Mitch smiled.

                He slowly pulled off his boxers, discarding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

                Now joining Chris in the completely nude club, he stood confidently in front of him.

                “I’m all yours.” Mitch repeated quietly.

                A blush quickly spread across Chris’s face.

                “That is so unfair.” Chris stated.

                Mitch smiled, blushing “What’s that?” He asked.

                “I just…” Chris gestured wildly to Mitch “You.” He added, Mitch grinned, his blush deepening.

                “Why thank you… You know, you’re not so bad yourself.” Mitch gestured to Chris.

Chris smirked “Was that a compliment Mr. Taylor?” He inquired.

Mitch shrugged playfully “Maybe… Why don’t you come over here and find out?” He replied.

                Chris smiled and walked up to Mitch, placing his hands on Mitch’s hips.

                “I’m over here, what am I finding out?” Chris asked.

                Mitch just smiled and cupped Chris’s face, leaning in and kissing him softly.

                “Right, not important, not important at all…” Chris said, in between Mitch kissing him.

                Mitch smiled into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Chris’s mouth.

                Mitch parted from Chris, leaning up to whisper something into his ear.

                “I’m all yours.”

                And with that,

                Chris smiled and gently pushed Mitch down onto his bed, climbing on top of him, continuing to kiss him.

 

                ~Later on, in the evening~

 

                Chris lay in Mitch’s dorm room bed, Mitch next to him, both of them sweating, panting and basking in the afterglow of what Chris would describe as ‘the most glorious sex he’s ever had’.

                “You know, I think I’m in love with you.” Chris piped up, still panting slightly.

                Mitch rolled over, snuggling into Chris’s side, wrapping his arms around him.

                He was still absolutely beaming.

                “I think I’m in love with you too.” Mitch replied, he was still panting a bit as well.

                Chris wrapped his arms around Mitch, pulling them as close together as they could possibly be.

                “Well I would hope so, that’s another hypothesis I guessed correctly.” Chris added.

                Mitch smiled.

                “Yes, yes you did.” Mitch cupped Chris’s cheek, bringing Chris’s face down closer to his so he could kiss him.

                It was soft and sweet, just like earlier today.

                Chris smiled and kissed Mitch’s nose.

                “Well then I guess I have the best science fair project, both my hypothesis’ were correct.” Chris stated, Mitch smiled and hummed with content, snuggling against Chris’s chest.

                “I’m so glad you came back, this is the best late birthday present ever.” Mitch stated.

Chris smiled “I should probably make up for actually missing your birthday.” He replied.

                Mitch smiled and shook his head, kissing Chris’s nose “This is enough.” He replied.

                Chris shook his head in response “Unacceptable.” He retorted.

Mitch gave him a quizzical look “Why’s that?” He asked.

                “Because, you deserve the best.” Chris replied, simply.

                Mitch smiled and kissed Chris again.

                “You’re too good to me.”

 

                ~The Morning After~

 

                Jordan and Ick were currently standing in the doorway of Mitch and Chris’s dorm, staring down at the two men who had both managed to fit in Mitch’s small dorm room bed, a pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed, Mitch and Chris still completely naked, wrapped in nothing but Mitch’s blanket.

                Jordan smirked and looked over at Ick, holding out her hand.

                “Called it.” She stated quietly.

                “Dammit.” Ick sighed and pulled a 10 dollar bill out of his wallet, handing it to Jordan who took it and put it into one of the pockets of her overalls.

                Chris groaned in his sleep, shifting and pulling Mitch even closer to him so that Mitch was now practically lying on top of Chris. Mitch shifted, tightening his grip on Chris.

                “I always did envision them together as a couple… I guess my dreams have become a reality.” Jordan stated quietly.

                “Dreams? You don’t sleep!” Ick exclaimed quietly, he looked over at Mitch and Chris “That can’t be comfortable.” He added.

                “Please, Chris could fall asleep in the fridge if he wanted.” Jordan retorted.

                “I have, and I must say it’s actually pretty comfortable.” Chris replied quietly, his eyes still closed.

                Jordan smiled and chuckled.

                “You sly dog, I always knew you and Mitch would end up with each other.” Jordan replied.

                “It was my very best hypothesis and I proved it.” Chris stated.

                “How?” Ick asked.

                “Simple, I kissed him.” Chris replied simply.

                “That’s the best way to do it.” Jordan added.

                “Hm, I am a genius.” Chris replied, he pressed a kiss onto Mitch’s neck, snuggling closer to him “Now begone, I needeth thine beauty sleep.” He added.

                Jordan chuckled.

                “Have fun you two.” Her and Ick exited Mitch and Chris’s dorm room, quietly shutting the door behind them.

                “Are they gone?” Mitch asked quietly, his eyes were still closed as well.

                Chris smiled at Mitch “Yes, they are my darling.” Chris nuzzled his face against Mitch’s neck “Mm, don’t move, I’m in my prime comfy zone.” He added.

                Mitch smiled and kissed Chris.

                “Anything for you, my love.”

                Mitch and Chris stayed like this well into the afternoon until Mitch had squirmed out of bed because his butt had gone numb, much to Chris’s protests.

                Mitch grabbed his boxers and put them back on along with Chris’s t-shirt that he decided he wanted to wear, mostly because it smelled like Chris.

                Chris smiled at Mitch as he slipped it over his head, it was about a size too big for him, but he still looked adorable in it.

                Mitch exited the dorm, heading for the kitchen.

                Chris soon followed him, wearing nothing but his shorts from yesterday.

                Mitch was sitting on one of the kitchen counters, eating a waffle which he had smeared in peanut butter, two cups of coffee and another waffle sitting next to him.

                Chris walked up to Mitch, resting his hands on either side of the counter where Mitch was sitting.

                Mitch uncrossed his legs, wrapping them around Chris’s waist to which Chris reacted by smiling warmly at Mitch and kissing him.

                Mitch smiled and handed Chris his coffee and his waffle, kissing him again.

                And it was blissful

                And those three years seemed like nothing to Mitch, because the wait was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the depressing shit, so I wrote some fluff!  
> I love Real Genius with all my heart, it's such and underated movie and I totally ship Mitch with Chris,  
> When Mitch is legal of course, I'm not an animal.  
> So I wrote this!  
> Series to come! I have a lot more ideas for this one  
> But I will be posting the epilogue for my Inglorious Bastards series very soon,  
> But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm done writing for it, I got plenty more ideas ;)  
> Hope you enjoy <3  
> XOXO


End file.
